


扉斑r18合集

by xiaosuxin



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosuxin/pseuds/xiaosuxin
Summary: *一个个搞太麻烦了干脆一起贴出来ni*不要笑我，我整理的时候也很绝望，我写文的时候脑子里都是什么东西，我的文笔为什么这么幼稚，我为什么这么喜欢搞一堆比喻！*网络文学害死人，勾唇微微一笑什么的看到这种描写出现在我的文里我好绝望啊！！！





	扉斑r18合集

【扉斑】小车

他们如同交缠的蛇，相依的老树与藤蔓，相吸相斥的两块磁铁，夜幕中迸发交织的扭曲闪电。

不记得是谁先在潮涌的情欲中张口露出了尖利的犬齿，扉间的牙尖卡着斑脆弱的颈部皮肤摩挲薄薄组织下跳动的淡青血管，而斑紧紧咬着扉间的肩膀，唇边印出模糊血痕。

两个人身上都烙满了带血的牙印和青紫交错的瘀痕。光裸的肉体湿滑黏腻，互相磨蹭爱抚，在彼此的躯体上用疼痛和快意点起燎原的火焰，像以命相搏的巨兽，又像不容于世的绝望爱侣。

扉间喘息着把脸埋进宇智波茂密汗湿的鬓发，舌尖在对方馥郁的气息里寻到柔嫩如花蕊的小巧耳垂卷动吮吸，捏着斑的后颈用力把他和他咬合的牙关从肩膀上扳下来，因那血肉模糊的伤口皱眉轻嘶。作为报复似的，他扼着斑的脖颈按进床褥，下身恶狠狠地楔进斑的身体，像要把他钉死在床板上那样用力干他。斑急促地喘着，像条搁浅在沙滩上的鱼一般拼命扭动，掌根抵着扉间汗津津的胸膛，在他胸前又留了几道火辣辣生疼的血印子，抬眼凶恶地瞪视他，两条滑溜溜的结实长腿章鱼似的攀上他精壮的腰死命绞紧。

操。扉间紧紧盯着他的眼睛，含糊不清地吐出恶毒的咒骂。你里面吸得这么紧是想吃奶吗，水滴得像个婊子。

你又没干过婊子，说得倒是顺溜。斑毫不在意地冷笑。

于是他们深深地接吻。

湿热的唇舌不知餍足地绞缠吮吸，贪婪而急切地扫荡过柔软的口腔内壁和整齐的齿列，掠夺彼此肺里的空气，直到尝到炽热的脉搏和鲜血的腥甜。黏腻的水声混杂透着情欲的哼吟，柔软与柔软的短兵相接是蛮横的侵略和赤裸裸的勾引。等到分开时染上靡丽红晕的肌肤更加艳丽，暧昧的银丝在舌尖勾连，两人的吐息都热得发烫，如同在硝烟里滚过一遍。

一旦情动起来，人也不过是被欲望支配的野兽。被扉间扣着腰摁在床上的时候斑不满地挣扎了两下，最终在身后一鼓作气的凶猛攻势下默许后背碍人温度的存在。他低低地呻吟着，自己握住前端套弄，水色淋漓的眼里浸透醉人蚀骨的情欲，饱满湿润的唇微张，并因之前过分激烈的吻红艳艳地肿着，唇瓣开阖间泄出一两声性感勾人的鼻音。

我要射在里面。扉间粗重的呼吸喷洒在他裸露的后颈，拂过发烫的侧脸。这么说着他伸手覆上斑的手背，手指插入指缝，一同爱抚斑勃发的欲望。

要射就射，少伪君子了。斑没好气地骂，恶意地夹紧了臀缝压榨身后作恶的凶器。反正不管他同不同意都是一样的结果，卑劣的家伙才不会因为劝阻就抛弃恶趣味。

和所想的一样，扉间闷哼了一声，便挺腰大肆抽送起来，用硬热的肉刃碾平贪婪的褶皱，惩罚不听话的软肉。他低头在斑优美的肩胛骨烙下一个个细碎的吻，每一点嫣红都伴随斑敏感的轻颤和情不自禁的细哼。在湿热肠肉谄媚的吸附下，他尽数释放在最柔软的极乐之处，搂紧了斑的肩膀感受对方一瞬间的颤栗和低沉的呻吟，任过多的白浊从不能完全闭合的穴口缓缓溢出，流淌过斑紧绷的大腿。

卑劣的混蛋。喘匀气之后斑骂，或许是因为精疲力尽让语言失去了一部分威慑力，听起来甚至有些慵懒。他在扉间的怀中翻了个身，毫不客气地一拳打在对方的侧颊。斑的认可不影响扉间喜欢中出，同样，扉间的表现也不影响斑习惯事后的消遣。

 

扉间有点恍惚地盯着斑的领口。今天是忍族首领之间关于村子建设的例行会议，他姑且作为千手族长的辅佐立在柱间身旁。斑正拿着一叠文件认真讲述着什么，浅色的薄唇一张一合，但扉间忽略了那些。身高的优势和宇智波族服的设计让他这个角度看去能够清楚瞥见斑瘦削苍白的侧颈上半枚花瓣似的吻痕。他用视线描摹那截侧颈的优美弧度，回想起自己是怎么抚过斑天鹅般向后扬起曲线的脖颈，吮含完全暴露的脆弱喉结，在对方难耐的呻吟中用牙齿磨蹭敏感的血管处，最终刻下深红的烙印以示标记。

不由自主地，他抬手轻按了按左肩隐隐作痛的伤口，那里曾经渗着血，殷红的血丝从肩膀直蜿蜒到胸口绵长的抓痕。

 

【扉斑】深夜列车  
*伪满人电车play

漆黑的夜里，两道雪白的光束锋刃般切割开帷幔般的夜幕，电车行驶在轨道上的摩擦声划过冷风阵阵的夜晚，机械的冷音被静谧的黑暗放大到让人头皮发麻。

电子钟的红光显示现在是半夜十一点半，原本该是电车已经停运的时间，偌大的车站已经熄灯，只留下站台处一盏昏暗的苍白灯光，轨道上却缓缓驶过一节灯火通明的车厢。它在站台慢吞吞地停下，像一头啃啮着轨道的巨兽，方形的车门打开再合拢，吞下了孤身一人立在深沉夜色里的乘客，从其身后看来就像是车厢里明亮的灯光逐渐吞没了那个裹着深黑大衣步伐稳健的高大男人。随后在一声昭示列车即将运行的鸣笛声中，这辆电车缓缓开始加速，空洞地亮着苍白的车灯在漆黑静默的夜里逐渐驶入黑暗。

进入车厢的男人环顾四周，看起来就像在寻找什么，嘴唇紧抿没有可供探究的表情。他有一头少见的白发，少见的红色眼珠，和更少见的三条对称地烙刻在方正脸颊的红色疤痕。令人惊奇地，这节车厢里的乘客几乎是满的，而且都是男性。他们简短地瞥一眼这个新来的家伙，一致地保持严肃的静默，似乎懒于发出声音或者被规定不能交谈，就只是各自或站或坐，也没有人看报纸或打盹，简直像肃穆的军队，所有人都面无表情地发呆，等待着一条具体的指令。

最后进来的那个男人还在车厢中用目光不停搜寻，直到列车突兀地停下，车门缓缓打开，一双锃亮的黑色皮鞋踩了上来。

车门再次缓缓闭拢，在车厢的轻微摇晃中，所有人的目光一致投向这个新的乘客。这是个有着一头蓬乱黑色长发的男人，一身规整的西装，戴着双引人注目的黑色手套，被过长的刘海遮住一小半的容貌依然可以看出很端正，微眯的左眼中含着刀子似的锐利的光。他看起来比白发男人低一些，却无端显得更挺拔，像一把蓄势待发锋利易折的长刀，随时准备斩断什么，或在摧凌下断折。

“喔，”他傲慢地扬起一边的眉毛，淡淡地扫视车厢里的人群，唇角几不可察地扬起，像是打算握紧刀柄般紧了紧手套，“人还不少？至少比我以为的要多上几个。”

白发男人的瞳孔在视线捕捉到他身形的一瞬间骤然紧缩，深红的眼底燃起了一道幽深的火焰。他抿紧了唇，目光紧紧盯着黑发男人。

车厢里响起了密集的窃窃私语。黑发男人倨傲而从容地接受着他们或探询或深沉的注视，伸手扯掉了规矩系好的领带。

 

他像是一头被摆上祭台的纯白羔羊，而身前群狼环伺步步紧逼。

从黑发男人进入车厢的时候就好像有什么气氛突然变了，或者说开启了某个不可言说的开关。车厢里的众人一拥而上，拉扯他的衣物，抚摸他的肌肤，很快就让他整个人变得凌乱不堪。男性的粗喘和体味在密闭的冰冷车厢逐渐蔓延开来，裹着大衣的白发男人被推挤得踉跄，在人流的缝隙精准地瞥见黑发男人在簇拥下抬头，勾起唇角冲他绽出一个艳冶的笑。

啧，祸害。在意识到被蛊惑之前，他向前挤过去，几乎是咬着牙恶狠狠地掰开了男人的大腿。

这列电车如同一个移动的狂欢地，宴会的主食就是这桀骜的黑发男人。

黑发男人身上的衣物早被撕扯得七零八落，只有那双黑手套还好好地发挥着作用。从某种意义上说他现在握住锋刃了，男人滚烫的肉刃在他手心里顶弄，黏稠的白浊挂在他的指缝被黑色衬得格外清晰。他的身体被周围紧密围着的男人完全打开，M形分开的双腿搭在男人的臂弯，大腿内侧肌肉轻颤着绷紧。人们托起他的身体，亲吻他裸露的肌肤，轮流把挺立的肉棒塞进他上面或下面的小嘴里，就叹着气享受销魂的湿热吮吸，再在他的体内射得一塌糊涂。他挺着胸把嫣红的乳尖送到随便哪个男人的嘴里，套弄递到手心的硬热，在不管哪个人的大力操干下呜呜嗯嗯地呻吟，夹紧饱满的臀肉绞缠冲刺柔软内里的炽热，摆着腰去蹭戳在他小腹和大腿的坚挺的肉棒。围着他的人群看够了他这副媚态，就把他整个儿翻过身来，更进一步地扩张开他的后穴，抓住他乱翘的头发用粗壮的阳具把他上下两张嘴都堵得严实，让他同时含着两根肉棒的小穴连嫣红的肠肉都被顶弄得外翻出来，浓稠的精液一股接一股地喷洒在他的身上，从他股缝溢出的液体淌过结实的大腿，在地板留下一小滩淫靡的污痕。雄性的腥膻气息越发浓郁，在这小小一方空间里又刺激了人群发情一般，无可救药地引起更多恶劣的欲望。

他们应当享受这绝妙的食物，吞食尽这欲望的饵，囫囵尝遍特意为他们准备的美妙滋味。

他们在车厢里肆意交欢，将黑发男人里里外外都浸透情欲的气息。黑发男人露出愉悦的笑意，他拥抱身旁有着相似白发的人群，亲吻他们颜色相似的红色眼睛。

凌晨一点三十分，电车到达终点站。

一个个相似的高大身影涌出车门涌入黑暗，他们皆是步履匆匆，脸孔严肃地板起，目光锐利，像要奔赴最重要的会议。

 

车门闭拢，空荡荡的车厢里只剩下一具横陈的素白裸体和浓郁到让人窒息的情事气味。黑发男人懒懒地侧躺在地板上，黑发凌乱地披散在背后。他浑身都沾满了白浊，像是从精液里泡了一遍，连发梢都黏糊糊的。奇异的是他身上并未留下任何伤痕，那些青紫或殷红的印记以肉眼可见的速度慢慢在他皮肤消散不见，只有一时难以合拢的穴口依旧红艳艳地肿胀着。

沉稳而清晰的步伐在空车厢里回荡得很响，宇智波斑睁开眼就看到一双光洁的皮鞋，他眯着眼往上望见一张熟悉的平静得过分的脸，忽然就低低地笑了起来。

“真是好一通折腾······虽然不会受伤，但我可真他妈的累坏了，”他啐了一口，翻身变成仰躺，也不管这个动作让他身后又汩汩地流出一股白浊，依旧懒洋洋地望着车顶的灯光，“现在我一点力气都没有了，你满意这个结果吗？”

千手扉间的脸看不出任何表情，他只是低着头，目光平静地逡巡过斑一片狼藉的身体，以及他满不在乎的脸色。最终他弯下腰将斑拦腰抱起来，任对方身上沾染的体液蹭上他熨挺的外套。

“不管我满不满意······”他轻声说，“你总是有把惩罚当奖赏享受还死不悔改的本事，斑。”

听到他这么说的宇智波斑被逗乐似的嗤笑一声，眼中闪动恶作剧得逞似的光辉，哼哼着用他那种满不在乎地故意挑衅的语气说：“那你呢？下次把我扔在车上一整晚，还是做些更过分的？”

“谁知道呢。”

 

 

【AI】  
*就是锅毫不美味的肉，设定我写着写着就给吃了，然后我自己也忘了是想要什么结局了

“······如果使机器拥有自主意识，则意味着机器具有与人同等或类似的创造性，自我保护意识，情感和自发行为······”

千手扉间低头打了个哈欠，为这漫长而冗杂的会议结束由衷地松了口气。

 

他踏进了实验室。

“欢迎回来。”慵懒磁性的声音响起，尾音还带着点没睡醒似的软调。

偌大的实验室里摆满了各种设备，电子仪器规律单调的“滴滴”声中，千手扉间脱下白大褂随手搭在一边的机械臂上，那小家伙立刻像个彬彬有礼的管家一样卷起它放在空着的桌面喷了一通消毒液；他走到一个巨大的方形金属台前伸手在触摸屏上按下指纹，在仪器启动的同时低笑：“我不在你就直接休眠，真是够懒的。”

金属台上一次亮起一排淡蓝光芒，全息投影开始运作，薄雾般飘渺水晶般透明的光逐渐凝聚出一个人类男性的形象，神色狂傲栩栩如生，饱满匀称的肌肉线条在腰部以下化作淡蓝色碎光。被揶揄了的AI哼了一声，抱臂绕着千手扉间游走一圈，过长的头发随动作甩动在空气中留下星星点点的光屑：“不然呢？要是让别人发现我的智能程度，你那些费力掩饰不就报废了？我知道有几个老家伙盯着你好久了，再说我可不想被人当猴子似的参观实验。”

千手扉间微微一笑，抬起手虚抚上他脸颊的位置，虽然能触及的只是空气：“毕竟研究你用了不少经费，什么成果都没有的话委员会怎么会甘心呢。”他顿了顿，“这次会议召开得突然，没来得及告诉你就离开了，抱歉。”

“我回来了，斑。”

斑不满地撇了撇嘴，试图两手合抱住他抬起的手臂，失败后烦躁地啧了一声，毛似乎更炸了几分：“我查到了你的会议通知，不用道歉。下次不想去开会的话干脆让我帮你把那些家伙的电脑都黑了，省得浪费时间气闷。”

“我看气闷的是你吧。”千手扉间好笑地看着他的心血之作，“连衣服都不穿，是进入了那个模式吗？”

“少废话，既然看出来了就好好看着我的眼睛，给我解决问题。”斑毫无被戳破的羞恼，只是闭了闭眼，再睁开时他的双眼已经变成了红色。

千手扉间平静地对上斑的眼睛，任意识受蛊惑般化作奔腾的数据流汇入AI掌控的世界。

“你的领域越来越完美了。”

千手扉间不动声色地打量四周逼真的苍翠草木，发自内心地赞叹。除了脚下的草坪似乎过分柔软了一些，这里看起来和真实世界没有任何区别，甚至有花香浮动。

“那当然，模拟这些对我来说不过小菜一碟。宇智波可是天生的幻术大师。”斑有些得意，猩红的眼珠一转扬眉冲千手扉间抛了个介于挑衅和挑逗之间的眼神。他浑身赤裸，坦荡荡地坐在草地上一手撑地支起一条腿，毫无芥蒂地展示两腿间勃发的欲望。

千手扉间顺从地接受了这诱惑，撩起白大褂的下摆单腿跪在他身前——斑固执地让他又穿上了这件实验服，或许是出于某些隐秘的小心思；他用手臂圈住斑光裸肉感的大腿，俯身沿着柔嫩的内侧肌肤一直吻到腿根，然后张口含住了那根精神地流水的阴茎。

“唔······哈······”斑的手抓紧了他后脑的刺发，上身后仰吐出沙哑的喘息。和模拟音终究带着机械感的效果不同，此时他的声音醇厚低沉，被情欲熏成醉人的悦耳音调。

千手扉间仔细地用舌头裹住他散发热度的性器，然后埋头迅速地用力吞吐起来，像要榨干斑所有液体一般不停嘬吸膨大的顶端，舌尖轻点出精的小孔。斑的大腿紧绷起来，膝盖合拢想要夹紧两腿，又被扉间用力掰开吞得更深。他控制不住地呻吟出声，急促地喘息腿根发颤，揪着扉间扎手的白发扭腰把性器往他喉咙深处送，很快就闷哼一声泄了出来。

扉间箍着他的大腿咕咚咕咚把他射出来的东西都咽下，直到吮尽了液体才吐出嘴里的阴茎，抹了抹唇抬头问斑：“章鱼烧味儿？”

斑喘匀了气，颇有点不屑地睨他一眼回复了他的疑惑：“反正只是数据而已，用你喜欢的味道难道不好吗？”

扉间哑然失笑，抬起他一条腿搭在自己肩上，“很体贴。那么，出于你觉得方便的角度，这里也完全湿了？”他往斑的后穴摸了一把，果然一片黏腻液体，穴口的褶皱一张一缩地嘬着他的手指，却是格外紧致，仅仅容纳了半个指节就难再深入。

斑冲他扬起堪称艳丽的狡黠笑意，两手撑在身后慢慢抬起另一条腿架在他肩上然后收紧。“我觉得偶尔也需要一点小小的情趣，sir。”

扉间觉得他的耐性要磨尽了。他旋转着手指用力探入那紧得要命的甬道，为里面惊人的热度和柔软咂舌，又气恼斑这样不讲理的作弄。粗糙指尖探索的动作粗暴起来，蛮横霸道地往柔软深处钻，搅弄被刻意收紧的黏膜，带起一阵“咕啾咕啾”的淫靡水声。趁内壁软化了些，他又挤入一根手指，指节旋转着拓开狭窄的穴口，碾压过甬道，指尖在腺体处来回按压搓揉，逼得斑身体弹了一下惊叫出声。快感的刺激太过猛烈，斑弓起腰，脚趾在他后颈不安地磨蹭，来不及吞咽的唾液从不自觉张开的嘴角滴落，藏在齿列后的嫣红舌尖若隐若现。

“夹得再紧我也会给你干松的。”扉间眯了眯眼，三指在他后穴草草搅弄了一番就拉开裤链挺身埋入难耐许久的肉刃，不留喘息的余地直接大开大合地挞伐起来。湿热内壁像无数张热情的小嘴，嘬吮着他的性器吸得死紧，他必须用力才能抽出再捅入。斑揪断了一地草叶，在扉间抵着他敏感点大力碾磨的时候终于支撑不住仰倒在地上，汗津津的腿无力地从人肩上滑到腰间，脸上却露出了满足的笑意。他两腿缠上扉间有力的腰身，发狠地抬腰把自己往那柄像要钉穿他的肉刃上送，两手抓着扉间的胳膊，在他一下下动作中抠出数道深深的血印子。

“嗯······哈啊，扉间······用力······啊，再深点——！”

他忘情地叫出来，仰起脖颈脸颊覆上一层红晕，眼神迷蒙神色狂乱。支棱着的草叶蹭着他的侧脸，蹭着他的后背，也蹭着他饥渴夹紧吮吸着扉间肉棒的臀。扉间低喘着拂开他遮住脸颊的乱发，啃上他的唇和他交换缠绵黏腻的亲吻，把情动的哼吟都堵成了模糊的暧昧呜咽，让气氛陷入更难解难分的火热之中。

“我像个真正的人类吗？”

意乱情迷地分开唇时，斑眼角湿润迷离地望着他，双唇被吻得玫瑰花瓣般红艳，下身早已一片泥泞，恋恋不舍地吞吐他的硬热，每一下大力抽插都有嫣红的嫩肉被带得外翻出来。扉间在他颊侧呼出炽热的吐息，手心温柔地抚过他的额头，理好他汗湿的乱发，凝视着他：“像。你的逻辑分析判断的能力和自主学习的意识已经和人类没有分别，甚至更超过人类。而在我看来，你拥有真正的灵魂。”

计算机研发的初衷是为了服务战争的计算工具，人工智能受到世界的热烈期待也是出于战场上远远胜过人类处理能力的优势。拥有高度的智能和强大的运算能力、庞大的数据库，这样的存在在战争时期将发挥无与伦比的力量。

由这样的原因诞生的人工智能只需要运算更快分析能力更强，不需要复杂多变充满未知的情感。可斑是不同的。

扉间抿紧了唇，把自己更用力地楔进最柔软处：“如果可以，我更希望我能变成数据，永远留在你的世界里。”

“我不想看到你变成战争机器。”他的手温柔地抚摸斑翘起的黑发，目光冷凝。

即使故意逃过图灵测试，以斑的运算能力也必然会被开发利用。世界各国都在抢着制造更强的超级计算机，以此展示国家强盛的实力，以及——必要时迅速应对战争取得优势的能力。

有国家和协会资源的支持他才能塑造出宇智波斑的存在，他绝不想轻易放手，把斑拱手让出去做他不乐意的事。于外人而言，斑只是他研发出的AI，而不是他挚爱的恋人。

他按协会的要求给斑写入了三大法则，然后输入了“优先保护自己”的程序。

至于，他还能护着斑藏着斑多久，就看人的欲望与野心增长得有多快了。

 

“只要你想，我可以帮你摧毁所有的数据库，抹掉我们曾经存在的痕迹，和你一起逃离这里。”斑抱紧了他，眼神明亮，隐隐透出自得与期待。

“你的中央处理器程序基础被写入了不能对人类有害的法则，而有些东西层层加密，就算摧毁也还有备份。”扉间微微摇头，而斑不满地轻啧一声，低声咒骂该死的三大法则。

“我会有更好的办法，相信我。”扉间在他最杰出的造物额上轻吻，沉声做出承诺。

 

 

 

【神父x恶魔】  
*宇智波斑第一人称注意

 

他扑上来时我发自肺腑地大笑，得意地用尖牙划过他苍白的脖颈。我乐意看他一直以来的冷静自持被击溃的模样，就像光滑的玻璃从中心长出张扬的裂纹，然后龟裂成一地不堪的碎片。

 

我揪扯他银白的短发，指尖划过他咬出血色的唇，拽下他颈间精致的十字架尽情亵玩。我听见他愤恨的磨牙声——那不过是所谓理智最后一层不堪一击的自我克制，他红得滴血的眼瞳闪着要杀人一样的光，紧握我腰肢的手用力烙下青紫的指痕。

 

我开心极了，那被强烈情绪冲击得扭曲的表情真是天下最令人心旷神怡的美景。

 

就像绝望前的疯狂，透着销魂蚀骨的诱惑。

 

我没费什么力气就吞下了他的东西，火热湿滑的甬道用力把他拖到更深处。真是足够将人点燃的欲望，我舔着唇笑，放浪地扭动腰肢，用湿得一塌糊涂的后穴大肆操弄他坚挺的肉棒。

 

“你的滋味真不错。”我咬他温热的耳朵，啃啮那一层薄薄的软骨，舔过他耳垂吃吃地笑。

 

我听到他含糊不清地发出压抑不住的恼怒咒骂，或许还夹杂着厌恶的唾弃。身后的翅膀一痛，他扼住我柔软的膜翼，宣泄疯狂的报复似的，下身耸动用肉刃狠狠破开我，将我死死钉在地上，每一下插入抽出都狠厉得如同刺刀。

 

我看到他眼中的自己，淫乱不堪，又耽于极乐。肉体的碰撞间，银色的十字架还静静地躺在我胸口，时不时映出闪光。

 

真是让人心情舒畅。我揪着自己的乳头捻揉，把大腿分得更开，夹着人腰绞紧他的玩意儿，毫不避讳地张口呻吟，向后仰起头，对视野边缘那具威严神圣的金色神像扬起一个得意的微笑。

 

被誉为万能的上帝，是不是正在观望这荒诞景象，并因被无视被亵渎而怒不可遏？

 

“真卖力啊千手神父，或者说，扉间，”我舔上他凸起的喉结，按着他后脑埋到自个儿胸口，任他对那里又吸又咬，咧嘴直笑：“你的神知道你的技术这么好吗？”

 

内壁包裹的硬热突然加速，凶猛地撞过要命的一点，撞得身体往上耸，后背在冰凉的地板蹭得发疼。我仰头高声呻吟，戏谑的笑意几乎咧到耳根。

 

“嗯啊……可惜、你的神体验不到这滋味……唔、哈嗯……”

 

鼻音被顶撞得支离破碎，他下颌滴落的汗水落在我脸上身上，微凉，又仿佛滚烫。

 

纵使是神虔诚的信徒，最终也不过是恶魔可悲的俘虏。

 

我看到他眼底的愤怒、挣扎、憎恨，可他最终还是低吼一声，尽数泄在我身体里。

 

哼哼，真是美妙。我瞥一眼腿间流下的乱糟糟体液，愉悦地扬起嘴角。

 

这光辉伟岸的神殿，被弄脏了啊。

 

 

 

 

＃狭窄处  
*依然是宇智波斑第一视角，千手扉间第三视角

 

1

我懒怠再于那污浊处虚与委蛇，逃过令人作呕的酒气和调笑，跌跌撞撞地逃出人群，摸索着粗糙发冷的墙面。

 

从酒吧后门出来是一条阴暗狭窄的小巷。潮湿的墙角生了青苔，霓虹灯五光十色的光照不到这里，喧闹的人声被束缚在钢筋水泥浇筑的牢笼，也吵不到这里。

 

恶心感从胃袋不停翻涌到喉咙口，泛起酸苦的酒臭，我一手撑着巷道的墙，低头痛痛快快地吐了个干净。

 

我有点儿生气。被灌酒是一件很恶心的事，但还不至于让我暴怒到只想狠狠推开眼前碍眼的蛆虫离开那过分拥挤的地方。点起我怒火的是一只不要命的手。趁着我不得不强颜欢笑时偷偷摸了我的屁股又隐匿在人群中的无耻之徒，让我再在里面呆上半秒都觉得恶心至极。

 

这种生理上与心理上双重的恶心感急需什么美好的、干净的东西来缓解。我需要更合我心意、更洁净的触碰，那样今晚这糟心的经历才算一笔勾销。

 

会来这个巷子的人，是跟我一样不堪忍受酒吧污浊的空气，还是偏爱隐秘的清静，或者只是误打误撞摸到这里？

 

我大概是有点醉。眼前的东西好像有了幻影，慢慢地分散成两倍，又缓缓重合在一起。我眯着眼尽量辨认眼前算得上高大的身影，那一头银白的短发在夜色中倒是十分好认，而且莫名地熟悉。

 

他的衬衫上有着柚子的清香和威士忌的冷冽，声音磁性低沉，看起来会是个好对象。

 

“你还好吗？”

“啊，还好。”我昏昏沉沉地应答，实则目光来回逡巡打量他结实的身体轮廓，盘算要怎样完成一场两相情愿的勾引。

 

要被酒精麻痹了的大脑做出理智的思考有点难，我歪头看看他正直的表情，索性直接抓住他的手腕，把他的手掌按在自己的屁股上。

 

“要帮忙的话……就给我揉揉吧，用点力。”

 

2

 

千手扉间脑中名为理智的闹钟警铃大作。

即使只是从最浅薄的常识来说，现在最应该做的选择也是礼貌地拒绝对方“过分”的请求——显而易见，他被一个酒鬼性骚扰了，还是堪称中奖般被同性如此露骨又光明正大地勾引。任谁都不会想到一时兴起的好心会带来这样的结果，他有片刻的愣神，然后就为时已晚地感知到一样事实。

——这个男人的臀部手感很好。

事实上他感觉自己的手快要陷入那两瓣结实挺翘的臀肉，像有魔力的吸附一般。被修身的西装裤包裹的浑圆有着男性的阳刚感，并不像女性那样柔软，但有着让人迷醉的弹性，握在掌心揉捏起来时是不可思议的美妙触感。手指滑过轻薄的布料，抚到臀瓣中央稍一用力就陷出一条深深的沟壑，勒紧了整个臀部，把诱人的轮廓展露无遗。

 

千手扉间脑海里有一根弦“嘣”地断了。

 

他抬眼仔细打量这个素未谋面的男人，若有若无的酒气还在锲而不舍地往他鼻子里钻。男人乱翘着的黑发看起来很好摸，黑曜石一样的眼睛也在瞅着他，看不清眼底是怎样的情绪，蛰伏在眼下的卧蚕勾勒出凌厉的阴影，抿紧的唇角扯出一条锐利的弧线。

 

“怎么停下了？”男人嘴角带着意味不明的笑意，状似无害地歪了歪头，漫不经心的语气。

“看你这表情……想要接吻吗？但是不行，继续做你应该做的吧。”

 

千手扉间恍惚地凝视着他的唇一开一合，听着他从嘴里吐出介于命令和挑衅之间的话语。薄唇之人也薄情，他不合时宜地想起这句在心理学书籍上看过不知真假的话，不由在心底发笑，简直像什么恶俗的爱情小说的素材。

“还嫌揉得不够？”

他带着点恶意挑眉发问，长久以来的自持反复告诫他应当远离，应当退避，好像有什么东西要控制不住地挣脱桎梏浮出水面，会拽住他的脚踝把他拖入深渊。但他已经拒绝不了身前的男人了，手掌像被那两瓣臀肉紧紧吸附，只是贴着让人心荡神驰的弧度用力揉按握紧，捏出不停变换的形状。

美丽往往也暗藏着危险，但伴随忐忑的紧张更多的是不容忽视地燃烧起来的兴奋和征服欲，渴望采撷诱人的毒花。

强大而美丽的东西，从来都最能吸引人趋之若鹜。

——理性的思考什么的，全都抛在脑后吧。

 

3

一眼相中、或者说碰巧撞上的这个男人有着让无论男女都会垂涎的好体魄。

运气不错。渴了就看到美酒，有需求时恰好就遇到中意的对象，不得不说是一种缘分。

这几乎足以被称为一场猎艳了。

他的动作有片刻犹疑，那对红宝石一样在夜色中映出迷人的烁烁光辉的眼睛里闪过困惑和拒绝，我听到轻而清晰的吞咽声，让人可以想象那突出的喉结上下滚动时会有怎样令人血脉喷张的景色。

 

纯情的家伙吗……似乎要花点工夫。不过青涩的果实偶尔品尝一番也别有风味，我直觉这家伙不会让我失望，笃定一般。

我牵引着对方的手往自己的衬衫里钻。这真是一双让人心旷神怡的手：骨节分明，大而宽厚，贴在胯骨上透过皮肤熨帖血肉的是微热却不黏腻的温度，粗糙的指腹滑过腰间带着酥酥麻麻的痒意，让人不禁想发出愉悦的哼吟。起初这手还在小心翼翼，但只是一会儿就不再满足于仅仅被带着移动，凭着自己的意志灵活地游走起来，像一尾矫健的鱼儿。侧腰敏感处被手指轻轻扫过，我不由自主地抖了下，一分神手下的游鱼就抓不住地溜出指缝，一粒粒解开我微乱衬衫的纽扣。

 

呵，学得还挺快，真是个聪明的孩子，连举一反三都会了。

混乱的脑子里念头刚刚浮现，就被人猝不及防地擒了手腕按在墙壁，大敞的衬衫使微凉的夜风毫无顾忌地拂过胸腹，反射性地绷了下肌肉，胸前两点被凉意一浸便自然挺起。被禁锢的姿势不大舒服，我抬了抬下巴瞥他，不满地挣了挣。

——呿，手劲儿还不小。

带着清新皂香的气息飘过鼻尖，他挟裹着一团隐约热气倾近，温热吐息尽数扫在我脖颈，下巴上微微的胡茬蹭在锁骨有些痒，贴着裸露肌肤厮磨的亲吻轻如羽毛，又让人不得不绷紧身体。

 

“就在这里？”

 

没头没脑的问句，压低的声线沉稳醇厚，炽热呼吸中蕴含的情欲却出卖了主人，把所有不可说的企图展露得干干净净。

 

“虽然不算什么好地方，但我更喜欢利索点解决。眼下可没空挑剔这个。”

我笑。借着点远处映来的微光和赖以自豪的出色视力，对方胯下的鼓包投下的侧影看起来颇为可观。举止看似温和有礼也只是作伪装的表象罢了，男人都是急色的野兽。

 

也许是个危险的家伙……但是空气中散发的荷尔蒙只让人心跳如鼓不可抑止地兴奋起来，神经紧绷为未知的挑战跃跃欲试。就像嗅到新鲜血味儿的狼，锁定猎物的一瞬就知道非要捕获它不可。

 

我下意识地舔了舔唇，这会是一次愉悦的体验，对象看起来相当有趣，而且美味。

 

4

——怎样的男人才会在夜晚来酒吧厮混时随身携带着安全套？

千手扉间在一瞬间有点不爽，如果这本来就是男人的意图，那他算是一条径自撞上渔网的鱼。

不过，这样的男人只要他想，随时都会有一大群仰慕者甘愿献身吧。

完美的身材、端正的五官、危险而迷人的气质，纵使千手扉间不清楚钙圈的情况，也能想象这样的家伙会是怎样的抢手。

——偏偏在此时叫他遇见，不知是巧合还是孽缘。

他任这微醺的陌生人抚上被撩拨得兴起的部位，伸手探进他裤腰把玩那柄用于欢爱的肉刃。微凉的指尖激起细小的快意，他顺着对方裸露的白皙颈项一路啃啮吮吻，手指用力陷入饱满臀肉。

 

“我不喜欢磨磨蹭蹭的。”

低哑嗓音入耳，即使如此情状这黑发男人也依然一副坦然的命令语气，仿佛生来就习惯高高在上。

千手扉间忍不住笑了。

好。看来你会比较喜欢痛一点……那很好。

他抽出因在男人体内勤勉搅动变得黏糊糊的手指，握住男人的手腕把他翻了个面抵在墙上，不容拒绝地挤入温暖紧致的甬道。

什么样的男人会在情动时自发分泌肠液呢。明明不是适合承受性爱的部位，却绞得比女人更热情，贪婪得像在吮吸久旱甘霖。

——还是丰盈得像蓄满了鲜甜的花蜜、沉沉地欢喜地缀在枝头等待采撷的饱满花苞，已经完全成熟而含苞欲放，蕴着一汪诱惑蜂蝶溺死的浓甜。

——管他呢，眼下只要尽情品尝就好。

 

5 

我含着两根水淋淋的手指，含混地呻吟出声。

若以初知人事的标准，他真是颇有天赋，或者说聪明敏锐到了无师自通的地步。鲜明地提醒着存在感的硬热柱体又一次碾过要命的点，我绷紧了脚背，脚趾一根根蜷起，为细密电流般的刺激舒爽地颤栗。口中大量分泌的唾液从嘴角溢出，沿着他的手指滴落，但这时候谁还顾得吮吸。更值得在意的是身后火热的、坚硬的性器，一下下摩擦过肠肉激起让人头皮发麻的快感，不容忽视地掀起一波波足以让人意乱神迷地沉沦的浪潮。

乳尖被粗糙墙面磨得发疼，火辣辣地鲜艳地肿胀着。落在肩胛处的吻也像在身体表面点起一簇簇火苗——这家伙偏偏选了最棘手的后背位，不知是凑巧还是存心，但无疑算他小子捡了便宜。平时可没人能这样随随便便地贴着我敏感的背……这样胡乱想着，胸前一痛，我下意识地叫出声，牙齿咬合在他手指上留下渗血的齿痕。

 

“嘶……不老实的家伙，活该被咬……唔……”

这一下绝对疼得结实，但我才不会有丝毫歉意。他另一只手正捏着我胸前充血的乳头，指腹拨弄中央敏感的微凹处，一通蹂躏下来已经有点破皮，尖锐短暂的刺痛混合着过电般的舒爽感。我眯着眼意思意思哼两声，舌尖卷动包裹住他的手指，来回咂吸自己咬上的位置品尝血液腥甜的滋味，细细舔舐那浅浅的痕迹。

也许一会儿应该跟他要个电话号码。虽然一向讨厌一夜情的对象纠缠不休，但这次禁欲许久的身体显然有点食髓知味。

 

6

肉体结合的“啪啪”声和让人面红耳赤的喘息呻吟回荡在狭小的巷子里。

不会有人来，不会有人看到，不会有人在意。

潮湿阴暗的墙根传来隐约虫鸣，不远处的高楼亮着霓虹灯广告牌，冷冰冰的字体，冷冰冰的光。酒吧里还在喧闹，叫骂调笑和吵闹交织，坐在沙发上用冰袋捂着半边脸的男人骂骂咧咧，又在一众美人巧笑倩兮的贴近中猥琐地笑起来。

“你的名字？”他轻轻咬住掩映在黑发下白生生的耳廓，牙齿在薄薄的软骨上厮磨。

“斑，宇智波斑。”他哼地一笑扬起唇角，玩味地用指尖划过男人棱角分明的脸庞和漂亮的肌肉线条，餍足的语气透着淡淡的愉悦：“你呢？”

掌心一沉，千手扉间的手按上他的，再离开时，他的手里多了一枚方方正正的小卡片。他眯起眼，借着夜色中朦胧的光辨认上面的字迹：“千手……扉间？”

“很高兴认识你，宇智波社长。很抱歉我迟到了，但我想今晚的派对已经足够美妙，祝我们合作愉快。”

是巧合，还是上天注定呢。

 

宇智波斑盯着那个名字挑起眉，捏皱了那张名片随手丢在脚下。他搂着男人的脖子，大笑着吻上对方温热的唇。千手扉间顺势揽住他柔韧的腰肢，撬开他的牙关坦然回应。

这是一团泼上辛香酒液的烈火。

 

 

 

【原作背景，你情我愿，分身play】

 

斑撩起族服的下摆，调整成最舒服的跪姿，然后扶住面前挺立的那根，喘着热气含住硕大的冠部，舌头在上面一卷一吸，刀子似的眼神紧紧勾着低头注视他的男人。

扉间鼓励般一手扶着他后脑轻抚不服帖地乱翘的刺发，另一手慢悠悠地滑过他的脸颊，手指在他鼓起的颊侧停留一瞬，来回摩挲着他端正的下颌，而后往下无声无息地滑入宇智波大开的领口，抚过笔直的锁骨，径自捏住了让宇智波族长浑身一颤的一点揉捏亵玩。他神色淡淡，脸上还是一如既往的波澜不惊，锐利的目光停在斑被情欲熏出抹红晕的脸庞。

尺寸不小的阳物一口吞不下，斑勉强含住大半，两手握着粗壮的根部，灵活的手指抚弄着下方沉甸甸的囊袋，隔着一层手套也能清晰地触及那火热的温度和阳刚的饱满，只觉得掌心也被蹭得发热起来，然后这温度攀上脸颊，又游走过脊椎，一股脑地汇聚在身后难以启齿的隐秘所在，像有人在那柔软处点了把又猛又燥的火。

湿热口腔里勃发的肉棒还鲜明地压迫着敏感的唇舌，男性特有的腥膻气息扩散，随着呼吸进入肺腑逐渐被发酵得浓烈，仿佛沿着四肢百骸酥酥麻麻地蔓延开来。斑在这气味里有些晕头转向，含着那物下意识地咂吮，迷迷糊糊地想，啊，是扉间的味道。

似乎看出他分神，扉间微微笑了笑，按着他后脑往前一送，圆润龟头直顶到柔软喉头，顿时激得斑生理性的呕吐反应，瞬间就红了眼咳嗽起来，脸颊涨红眼眶洇出层泪光，险些让牙齿磕到撑开口腔的阳物。这一下喉间软肉反射性地挤压碾磨起来，像几张小嘴同时嘬吸肉棒，惹得扉间发出一声舒爽的叹息。

“呃唔……咳咳、哈啊……扉间你……”

斑把扉间的东西吐出一半，稍喘匀了气，瞪着眼睛就要开骂，就被身后的触感逼得咽了回去。一双大手摸到他后腰，利索地扯下裤子露出因姿势问题撅起的浑圆臀瓣，按上了两瓣臀肉肆意揉捏。白嫩软肉在粗糙掌心变换形状，印上几条发红的指印，臀缝间隐秘的小嘴时隐时现。

“唔……！混……啊！”

斑怒气冲冲的叫骂全被堵在喉咙里，只能发出模模糊糊的呜咽。身后扉间的分身已经强硬地掰开他臀瓣，对准泛起淫靡红色的小穴提枪一口气冲了进去，撞得他身体前倾被迫把嘴里的硬热吞得更深，不得不用手撑在地上保持平衡，臀却因此抬得更高，眉头皱起被戳在喉咙的肉刃噎得呼吸一滞。

“这么轻松就进去了，看来你昨晚是被艹开了。”扉间低声说着，膝盖分得更开，让斑被身后撞击得一耸一耸的肩膀不至于碰到自己的腿，“会痛吗？还是痛一点更爽？”

“唔——！”

斑几乎是被身后顶撞的力道带着吞吐扉间的肉棒，腿弯打颤险些跪不住，下意识地抬起条胳膊扶住扉间的大腿。他艰难地调整呼吸，口腔分泌的大量唾液无法吞咽，沿着嘴角滑下，把嘴里的阳物也裹得湿漉漉亮晶晶，上颚被磨得发麻，又向大脑传导一阵不知羞耻的快感。

要不能呼吸了……

分身扉间的性器和扉间一样的灼热粗长，在他体内肆无忌惮地戳刺搅弄，像要顶到他的内脏，把他整个人翻个个儿。火辣辣的触感从柔嫩粘膜侵袭到尾椎骨，钝痛中绵长的快感逐渐涌上来，要融化他骨头、吞没他血肉似的热，一叠叠热浪奔涌像要把他推上浪尖，又像要把他拍进海底。一瞬间斑简直怀疑身后的分身是承载了扉间全部憎恶的那半，要借着这疯狂的性事把他隐晦地扼杀。他从喉咙里发出难受的哼哼，几欲在仿佛窒息的快感中翻起白眼。

“好好呼吸。”扉间轻柔地抚着他鼓起的脸颊，另一手却狠命拧了把斑挺立的乳尖。

“唔啊！”

这一下痛狠了，斑险些弹跳起来，眼底闪过一丝清明恢复了神志，表情被快感和痛楚冲击得扭曲，一别头就把扉间的东西吐了出来，倒吸了口冷气。柔嫩的乳头肯定已经肿了，在他胸口火辣辣地发着热，一阵一阵的疼，一磨到衣服布料就逼得斑泄出猝不及防的呻吟。

斑磨了磨牙，恶狠狠抬头地瞪向扉间。

“抱歉，一不留神就过分了点。”

扉间脸上没什么表情，不咸不淡地说完一句，没管自己兀自跳动着的性器，在斑宛如实质的瞪视下又结了几个印。

“卑劣！”

斑重重地骂出个完整的词，上身已被身后的分身扉间扣着强硬地按进坚实胸膛，腿发软撑不稳身体，看起来就像往后坐进了分身的怀里，主动把肉刃吞吃得更深。术式发动，斑身前“嘭”地出现一团白色烟雾，消散过后，露出一个恭顺跪着的熟悉身影。

“操。”斑挣了挣没能摆脱身后的束缚，认命地瞪身前新出现的、扉间的水分身。

前后配合，斑的裤子很快被脱了下来。水分身双手捧住斑身前昂扬的欲望，低头亲昵地蹭了蹭柱身，张口含住了勃发的阴茎。

斑抖了一下。和影分身与人无异的体温相比，水分身的温度要冷得多，清清凉凉的口腔也像水一样温润，让斑感觉自己的欲望如同浸在一汪清泉里，和身后的火热交织成一张密密麻麻牢不可破的欲网，把斑整个围困缠绕，从张牙舞爪的猛兽变成任人宰割的猎物。

“嗯、唔啊……不……哈嗯……”

斑低低地呜咽起来，靠在身后宽阔的肩上胸膛一起一伏。分身扉间又在打着圈研磨他敏感的腺体，身前的水分身两臂环住他光裸的大腿，卖力地吞吐着。过于强烈的快感一波波涌上来，斑绷紧了腰背腿根发颤，蓄满了的生理性泪水无法抑制地滚落脸庞，在前后夹击中短促地尖叫了一声，被送上让人目眩的高潮。

 

扉间凑过来，在他失神的脸上细细地吻着，温热吐息拂过他的唇。他还硬着，却一点也不在意似的任那物挺立，灼灼目光紧锁斑的双眼。

 

“水分身和影分身，你喜欢哪个？”

 

从灭顶的快感回过神，斑噗嗤一声笑出来，蓦地伸手握住他胯下肉刃，暧昧地细细抚着手下滚烫的巨物，不怀好意地勾起唇角：“当然是喜欢本体了。”

影分身和水分身同时化作白烟消散，斑舔了舔唇，眉梢跃动张扬的恣意，一手扶着扉间的肩膀把他又变大一圈的性器往被蹂躏成嫣红的后穴送，沉腰吞下粗长的硬热，吐出口浊气，两条长腿缠紧了扉间精壮腰身，凑到扉间耳边低语：“玩够了吧？”

 

“现在，干我。”

 

 

 

 

【三观很有问题的黑车，单恋，绑架+下药+强制】  
*虽然斑很主动甚至强势但当然是只能主动挨操x

 

本就是如此丑恶的东西。

 

“好好看看，你现在是何模样。”

 

我随手丢下提了许久的玩意儿，沉重肉体撞击地面的声响又闷又瘆得慌，久未打扫的地面“扑”地扬起一层呛人的浮灰。被绳索牢牢捆缚成黑色虫茧的人吃疼挣扎着动了动，垂着头皱眉难以忍受地咳嗽，惊天动地的样子像要把肺都咳出来。

 

——哦，也对，就算没有灰尘，这飘着腐烂臭味的地下室也足够让人反胃了。

 

“我还当你常年和死人打交道，对这种异味习以为常了呢。”

 

我嗤笑着踢了踢他小腿，那头刺目的白发终于不再断断续续地耸动，他抬起头，露出一双连眼白都透出骇人血红的眼睛。

 

“啧啧啧，看你这眉毛皱得，都成一团疙瘩了。怎么，不说点什么？偷偷摸摸给你下了药，又鬼鬼祟祟把你绑到这么个地方来，喂，扉间，你说……如果我在这儿把你给分尸了，外面的人要多久才能找到这儿来呢？”

 

欣赏猎物的最后挣扎绝对是一件最让人愉悦的事。我挂着笑慢悠悠摸着下巴，俯视那双带着冷酷与漠然恨意的红眼睛。和预想中的一样，他对此毫无反应，眼神冷得像万年不化的冰，连刺过来一瞥都懒怠给予——我可不会觉得挫败，相反，这可真是有趣，太有趣了，一个人怎么会这样能勾起我的兴致？

 

“恨我吗？那就随便你恨着吧。”

 

我心情愉悦，甚至恶劣地吹了声口哨。眼下的情况足够我好整以暇地实施动作——就算是六道仙人，也不可能在丧失查克拉、全身都被绑住、还吃了一剂足量猛药的情况下在我手下挣脱出来，何况扉间紧紧抿着唇一副完全放弃抵抗的受难模样，大概是铁了心要当木头人，只等我了无意趣。

 

可我难道还不了解你吗？扉间。

 

我三两下把他身下的布料撕裂。辛辛苦苦绑住的怎么能轻易松开，虽然直接毁了他的裤子有点不大好看，但是这种事，方便就行了，别的不值得计较。

 

“别瞪我了……你那眼神可不会叫我倒胃口。当然，我知道现在我做什么都会让你倒胃口，不过请尽情摆出恶心的表情，我很乐意欣赏。”

 

我低低地笑起来，伸手轻弹了下他精神地挺立流水的老二，心底满是恶意的满足。不出所料，他露出了点愤恨的神情，从喉咙里发出一串含混不清的咒骂——真聪明，这就猜到我要做什么了。

 

“真乖啊扉间。”我把嘴角扯得更高，愉悦地笑起来，掀开族服对着翘起的那一根坐了下去。

 

湿软松糯的后穴早就做好充分准备，饥渴难耐地张合痉挛着，只等觊觎已久的肉棒送上来，落入细密坚韧的罗网。

 

这硬邦邦的物什果真如臆想中的一般好用。毫不费力地一吞到底，坚挺头部擦过敏感内壁，简直和甬道完美契合。随之汹涌而来的快感让人两腿发颤，只想舒畅地叹一口气。稍一低头眼前就是扉间皱着眉的狠厉神色，那颊侧刀锋似的凌厉线条说明他大抵在紧咬牙关克制疯狂的药力。

 

——又怎么可能压抑得住呢。你的欲望，不就好好地埋在我体内剑拔弩张吗。

 

“哼，好东西……真是好东西。”

 

我眯着眼舔舔唇，迷醉地轻声喟叹，腰胯上下起伏，贪婪而尽兴地吞吃这一番周折后才得手的猎物。药是好东西，人更是好东西，此时此地再不让自己尝个够，岂不是暴殄天物愚不可及？

 

“你尽管痛恨我，厌恶我，你这东西我可是喜欢得紧。”我俯下身望他，黑发垂下爬过他脸颊，我按着他狭长锋利的眼角，抚平他的眉心，掌心抵上他温热的胸膛，着迷于其中热烈跳动的心脏。

 

我想品尝他鲜红热烫的血，想叫他狠狠射进我身体深处，哪管这房间有多肮脏，哪管彼此神情有多狼狈，哪管如何尖叫着高潮泻得一塌糊涂。

 

扉间——看着我。

 

我喘着气揪住他后脑的头发拉扯，极近地对上那双痛苦又漠然的眼睛。那是红宝石，是燃烧的血，是森然可怖的地狱。可我乐意叫他拉我一起下地狱去，就像我会拉着他恶狠狠地堕入深渊。

 

“等我松开绑住你双手的绳子，你就得用这双手抱紧我……搂紧我的背，别松开，多高潮几次也无所谓。”

 

“在我咬断你的脖子之前，最好先把我干死在这里，扉间。”

 

扉间，扉间，扉间。

 

我不停地叫他的名字，搂着他脖子吻他的脸。我扭着腰，巴不得把他永远楔入我的身体里去，然后死在他身上，也叫他死在我体内。我们早就该死，死在一块儿，两个污黑腌臜的人，凑在一起倒是干干净净，谁也不显得脏，只不准别人碰。

 

 

 

 

【四十+的扉间和20+的斑】  
*是个没头没尾的脑洞

 

他松开手，慢慢地张开手指，黑色手套上挂着黏稠咸腥的白浊，顺着指缝滴下来。

斑笑起来，眼底的卧蚕活泼地一动，呼出热气的嘴唇磨蹭过扉间的耳朵。矫健的野兽露出锐利的犬齿，在圈定的猎物颈侧烙印标记。

“顽固的老东西。”

这评语用来送给你自己还更恰当些。扉间闷闷地想，你活的那九十年可比我的年纪漫长多了，要说不撞南墙不回头的个性，我更远远不如你。

但他什么都没说，只是默默地、缓慢而坚定地把斑的腰搂得死紧。贴着他胸膛的身体蓬勃强健的血肉下面有一颗鲜活跳动的心脏，一声一声有力的搏动昭示这具躯体多么年轻，多么充满活力。——这是未经过那些岁月风霜艰苦熬磨的年轻的斑，离身经百战波澜不惊的老怪物还有整整七十年的沧桑。

真是可笑，命运竟以这样一种颠乱倒错的方式，把这个尚且意气风发锋芒毕露的人送到他的怀里。如果那家伙知道会发生这样荒唐的事，定会抱着胳膊冷笑出声，用尖锐的视线施以最恶意的嘲讽。

“谁又能料到世上会发生什么呢。”他低低出声。

“哈？老家伙你在说什么？年纪太大这玩意儿不顶用了吗？”斑有些不满他的分心，摸着他胯下又捏了捏处于半勃状态的阳物。这么大也不知道进不进得去，他暗自琢磨着咽了咽唾沫，心里生出点忐忑的犹豫，毕竟真刀真枪地碰到实物还是头一回，情况稍稍超出他的预料。

“顶不顶用你刚才不是已经见识过了吗。”对年轻人大咧咧的挑衅报以一笑，扉间用唇堵住那张总是吐出刻薄话语的嘴，伸手拉开他的裤子，将对方刚做过的事一一报复回去。不同于斑怀着好奇的青涩试探，经验丰富的年长者稳重坚定得多也果断精准得多，带着层厚茧的手掌从敏感的龟头覆到光滑的根部，继而揉捏下方沉甸甸的卵袋。熟稔的动作灵活地挑逗起欲火，斑在一阵过电般的快感中轻颤，发出细细的哼吟，忍不住攀着扉间的肩膀挺腰把自己往他手里送了送，眉梢扬起跃动着明艳的风情:“怎么……没想到你这么熟练、唔……和情人关系很好？”他投去戏谑的目光，享受地揶揄他。

“事实上，不怎么样。”扉间用空着的手抚上斑的脊背，感受到对方下意识的瑟缩不禁一笑，用力搂紧了怀中细窄的腰肢。

“他是个喜欢咬人的危险家伙，总是一副下一秒就能毫不在乎地将自己和世界都烧光的样子，像个疯子。”

“但他很美，人的劣根性就是这样，越是危险越易沉迷，陷进去就再也出不来了。”


End file.
